Un Nuevo Camino
by HanzoSalamander
Summary: Este fic fue publicado hace 3 años en Foros DZ, después de tanto tiempo decidí continuarlo debido a las buenas críticas que recibió. Sin lugar a dudas es un Fanfic original y distinto a lo que hayan leído hasta ahora. La información que deben saber se encuentra en el prólogo.
1. Prólogo

ACLARACIONES DEL AUTOR:

-Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

-El Fic será principalmente de romance. Aunque se verán nuevas técnicas, secretos guardados y algunas batallas cargadas de acción.

-IMPORTANTE: cada tanto en el fic se darán diálogos bastante emotivos y sentimentales entre los personajes. Para que la sensación que quiero transmitir con el texto les llegue bien a ustedes, los lectores, es importante que recuerden leer los diálogos con las voces originales de los personajes

Naruto en este fic cobrará un carácter mas serio y adulto, por eso mismo, lean sus diálogos como si hablara de manera calmada, similar a la manera en que habla Kakashi.

-Algunos datos, como la apariencia física de Naruto, su edad, e incluso gustos, se verán modificados, así como el de algún que otro personaje.

-IMPORTANTE: con respecto al LEMON, no será muy explicito, tan sólo se mencionarán algunas que otras aclaraciones sobre la situación en la que se encuentra la pareja. La razón que me impulsa a tomar esta decisión, es que prefiero que cada lector imagine el Lemon como a él le guste, ya que cada uno de nosotros tiene gustos diferentes respecto a este ámbito, jejeje.

-No aclaro cual será la pareja de nuestro rubio, mas que nada porque así se hace más interesante leer el fic.

Sin más ni menos, disfruten del FanFic.

HanzoSalamander. (Akado en ForosDZ)


	2. Capítulo 1: Regreso

_(En las cercanías de Konoha, dos hombres caminan tranquilamente…)_

-Mmmh, a pasado tiempo, ¿verdad, Jiraiya-sensei?

-Parece que sí Naruto.

Los dos viajeros caminaban a paso lento por un sendero que conducía a la entrada de Konoha.

Jiraiya no había cambiado nada, sus ropas seguían siendo las mismas, su pergamino, sus sandalias, su chaleco, su banda ninja con el kanji de "sapo", su pelo… Todo.

En cambio, Naruto había cambiado radicalmente.

El pequeño niño que medía metro cuarenta, se había transformado en un hombre de un metro setentaicinco, se notaba que había aumentado de peso en masa muscular debido a su contextura. Las marcas en las mejillas habían desaparecido un poco, y su cara mostraba facciones más adultas.

Debido a su duro entrenamiento con el Sannin, debió cambiar de ropa, pues la suya estaba destrozada. En él predominaba el color negro: sus sandalias, su banda ninja, sus guantes cortados con protectores de metal en la contrapalma como los de Kakashi, la funda de su espada que cargaba en la parte de atrás de la cintura… Sus pantalones eran predominantemente negros, excepto por las dos líneas naranjas que tenia en cada lado. Su buzo mantenía el mismo color, a excepción del símbolo Uzumaki que llevaba en la espalda, de color naranja.

El peinado del rubio también cambió. Ahora lo tenia mas largo, y no tan crispado como antes, haciéndolo muy parecido al Yondaime.

Lo único que no había cambiado en él eran sus ojos, que seguían manteniendo el mismo azul profundo que antaño tenían, así como el colgante que Tsunade-sama le había otorgado.

-¿Crees que habrá cambiado mucho la aldea?- dijo el rubio-.

-No lo creo, pareciera ser que esa aldea nunca cambia. Aunque conociedo a Tsunade, tal vez haya algunos casinos nuevos y bares para tomas sake.-Respondio Jiyaira de manera divertida-.

Los dos hombres siguieron caminando hasta que divisaron la entrada a Konoha…

-Hola, ¿motivo de su vis...? –No pudo terminar de hablar por el asombro al ver a los dos viajeros-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? –Dijo Jiraiya alegremente-

El otro guardia, que se había acercado a ver la situación, se asombró de la misma manera y exclamó:

-¡Jiraiya-sama! ¡Naruto!, al fin regresaron. Saben, por aquí se los extraña.

-Jiraiya, vamos, estoy impaciente.-Dijo Naruto-.

El rubio junto con el sannin se despidieron de los guardias y comenzaron a caminar por la aldea.

-Vaya, es verdad que no ha cambiado nada- Decía el joven shinobi mientras observaba los edificios a su alrededor-

-Naruto, hay que ir a la torre del Hokage y encontrarnos con Tsunade.-Le replico el peliblanco-

-Pues bien, vamos allá.

 _(Unos minutos después, en el despacho del Hokage…)_

Tsunade se encontraba ordenando papeleo, como siempre, sin ganas de trabajar:

-No veo la hora de terminar esto, Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama, es su deber como Hokage, usted acepto el cargo.

Tsunade pensó: _Umhh… Maldita sea, porque acepte esa apuesta con Naruto de ser Hokage si conseguía hacer el Rasengan… A fin de cuentas, siempre termino perdiendo en las apu…_ \- Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada-

-¡Adelante!-Dijo la sannin-

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Naruto acompañado por Jiraiya, este ultimo diciéndole a la Hokage:

-Ha pasado tiempo ¿eh?, Tsunade.

La Hokage abrió lo ojos del asombro y fue a saludarlos con una abrazo a ambos:

-¡Naruto! ¡Jiraiya! Vaya, Naruto. Has cambiado mucho"-Viendo la vestimenta del te pareces a tu padre. -Naruto ya estaba consiente de su ascendencia gracias a que Jiraiya le había hablado del tema durante su entrenamiento-

-Hehehe, si lo sé, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade se puso pálida. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿El cabeza hueca Uzumaki le había dicho "Tsunade-SAMA"?

-¡HABLA YA!¡¿QUE HAS HECHO CON NARUTO!?- grito la rubia.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila!-Le dijo Jiraiya tratando de calmarla- Naruto simplemente ha madurado…

-Umhh, ya veo… Me cuesta creerlo.

-Jajaja, a mi también Tsunade, a mi también...

Naruto también se encontraba pálido, pero por el susto, sabia que un golpe de la Hokage significaría salir volado hasta la entrada de Konoha.

Tsunade se dirigió al rubio:

-Naruto, si mi memoria no me falla, cuando partiste de Konoha tenias quince años. Han pasado tres años y medio, así que ahora estarías teniendo dieciocho años.

-Si, en un mes cumplo los diecinueve.

Lo que dijo a continuación la Godaime, sorprendió al Jinchuriki:

-Ya eres mayor de edad, por lo que veo, también maduraste, y mucho. Me parece que es hora de que heredes una parte de lo que Minato y Kushina dejaron para ti.

-¿Y que es eso Tsunade-sama?

-Primero, puedes decirme sólo Tsunade. Segundo, por ahora, solo implica un apartamento para ti solo, es algo pequeño, pero es cómodo, en especial para personas como tu, que no suelen limpiar mucho.

-Hehehe- reía inocentemente el rubio-

-Tambien hay algunos pergaminos de tus padres, sobre Fuuinjutsu. Jiraiya me dijo que te iniciaste en ese campo y que te había entusiasmado mucho.

-Pues si, a fin de cuentas, era el arte predilecta de mi clan.

-Ja, veo que Jiraiya te ha hablado del Clan Uzumaki.

-Si, y también fuimos a Uzushiogakure, donde residía.

-Ya veo, bueno basta de charla, tengo que terminar unos papeleos por aquí. Aquí tienes los pergaminos-Dijo entregándole a Naruto una caja vieja que contenía pergaminos antiguos dentro-. Con respecto al apartamento, aquí tienes un mapa de como llegar, junto con las llaves –Dijo entregándole ambas cosas-.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, habla conmigo.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias Tsunade. –Expresó humildemente el joven.

 _Naruto y Jiraiya salieron de la torre del Hokage para seguir caminando por la aldea._

 _El rubio estaba impaciente por ver su nueva residencia y leer los pergaminos que sus padres le habían dejado. Si seguía a este paso, el joven no tardaría en ser como su padre, el gran Yondaime, El Destello Amarillo de Konoha…_

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Este capítulo es algo corto, pero tuve que redactarlo de esta manera para poder organizar mejor lo que sigue después.

Ficha Técnica de Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze):

Edad:18 años (1 mes para los 19)

Altura: 176 cm..

Peso: 68 kg..

Naturaleza de chakra: Viento y Fuego.


	3. Capítulo 2: Defraudación

Naruto y Jiraiya caminaban por las calles de Konoha. Pasaron por varios lugares que le recordaban buenos momentos a Naruto: la entrada al estadio donde se dieron los exámenes Chunnin, la academia ninja, entre otros lugares...

En un momento pasaron frente al Icharaku. Jiraiya iba a decirle algo a Naruto pero fue interrumpido una voz tranquila:

-Naruto, ha pasado tiempo, has crecido mucho-Dijo un hombre alto que llevaba una mascara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara y el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!–Gritó su ex-alumno-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, todo sigue igual, los Jounnins te echamos de menos. Veo que vienes acompañado de Jiraiya. Estoy seguro que tu entrenamiento fue arduo.

-Asi es Kakashi-sensei, yo también los he echado de menos.

-¿Te parece si comemos algo en el Icharaku? Yo invito.-El peliplateado comenzó a caminar hacia el local de ramen asumiendo rotundamente que el rubio aceptaría, pero no fue así.-

-Espera Kakashi-sensei, vayamos a un bar a tomar algo. Dijo feliz el joven.

Kakashi, aun de espaldas al rubio, se paralizó, no lo podía creer. Naruto siempre había comido en el Icharaku, como si fuera el único lugar del mundo donde comer. Y no sólo eso, cayó en cuenta que Naruto ya no era el chico hiperactivo que antaño solía ser, ahora era mas tranquilo.

Kakashi se dio vuelta y volvió a asombrarse, pero esta vez aún más, los ojos, o mas bien, el ojo que se le veía, estaba completamente abierto del asombro. Sobre Naruto había una tenue imagen de un hombre alto, rubio y de cálida mirada.

-N-Na-Naruto… Te pareces a…- El rubio terminó la frase-

-¿A Minato-sensei?

-Si… a Min... Espera, ¿¡C-como sabes eso!?

Jiraiya tuvo que intervenir, si Kakashi seguía teniendo más sorpresas le agarraría un paro cardíaco:

-Le conté todo Kakashi.

El jounnin recobró un poco la compostura y se calmó.

-Ya veo… Bueno, creo que hiciste bien.-dijo mirando al chico –Ya tiene la edad suficiente. Asi que ya sabes todo Naruto, tu padre, Minato, fue el Cuarto Hokage, alumno de Jiraiya, y mi sensei.-El rubio asintió-

-Bueno, vayamos a un bar-dijo el peliplateado-

-Kakashi, ¿Te molestaría si sigo recorriendo Konoha? Hace mucho que no estoy por aquí.

-No hay problema Naruto. Además, Jiraiya y yo tenemos cosas que hablar…- Dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo en un tono serio al Sannin, asintiendo este último-

-Bien, nos vemos.–Dijo alegremente el muchacho dándole la caja con los pergaminos de sus padres al Sannin-

-Lo mismo digo Naruto, es bueno volver a verte por aquí- En aquel momento, Kakashi y Jiraiya empezaron a caminar hacia algún bar en el cual hablar-

Naruto por su parte, siguió caminando por donde venía con Jiraiya.

Al poco tiempo divisó a alguien que le parecía familiar. Alcanzó a ver una cabellera rosa; estaba seguro de quién era:

-¡Sakura-chan!

La pelirrosa se volteó, y casi se cae del asombro.

-¿¡Naruto!?

-El mismo.

Sakura no pudo evitar mostrar un leve sonrojo, contemplo completamente a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Había cambiado tanto, sus ropas, su actitud, su peinado... Ahora era un completo adulto, y se comportaba de manera serena y apasible.

Durante los minutos que siguieron se dio una gran charla entre los dos compañeros. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, Sakura mostro una cara de tristeza.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupado el chico, aunque sabía por dónde podría tomar rumbo la conversación…

-Naruto… Tengo que decirte algo… –Exclamó afligida la pelirrosa. Naruto tragó saliva preocupado, mientras el corazón se le aceleraba-

-Te agradezo por haber cumplido tu promesa, hace tres años y medio, por lo que hiciste por mi todo el tiempo cuando formábamos el equipo siete. Pero… -A sakura le salió una leve lagrima- Yo no puedo estar contigo.

-Pero, ¿que dices, Sak…?-Le preguntó Naruto, pero fue interrumpido-

-Yo… quiero a alguien más… Y aunque esa persona se encuentre en custodia por haber traicionado a Konoha, yo lo sigo amando.-Las palabras destrozaron al rubio. Bajó la mirada y mostro una cara de enojo y defraudación:

-….Yo…yo lo hice todo por ti… Di todo por ti… E incluso arriesgué mi vida por ti…

En eso, Naruto da un gran salto para sacarse de la vista a la chica que tenía en frente y salir de la situación.

-¡Naruto! ¡Espera!- Pero los gritos no sirvieron, el chico ya se había ido…-

Naruto se fue saltando de techo en techo, destrozado, con la cara sollozante, deprimido, pero sobre todo, defraudado…

 _(Mientras tanto, en un bar cerca de allí, un peliblanco hablaba junto a un hombre de pelo plateado...)_

-Dime Kakashi, ¿algo que me quieras decir?

-Algunas cosas, pero mejor empieza tú Jiraiya.

-Bien-respondió el ermitaño. Puso una cara seria y se dirigió al Jounnin-  
Akatsuki ya empezó a moverse. Como bien sabrás, es una organización compuesta por ninjas renegados de clase S.

-Como Itachi y ese tal Kisame.-Agregó el tuerto-

-Sí. Akatsuki es la razón por la que me llevé a Naruto de entrenamiento. No se mucho de ella, pero algo es claro… -Jiraiya puso cara aún mas seria y prosiguió- Ellos quieren lo que esta dentro de Naruto… Y no sólo de Naruto, sino también de los otros ocho-La cara de kakashi adquirió un semblante igual de serio que el de Jiraiya-

-Ya veo… Así que te llevaste a Naruto para que pueda valerse por sí mismo, ¿No es así?

-Sí, así es. Ha progresado mucho, como sabrás con los clones de sombra uno puede agilizar el proceso de aprendizaje.–Kakashi asintió-  
Naruto mejoró su Taijutsu igualando al mío, aprendió a resistir Genjutsus de buen nivel. Amplió y mejoró enormemente su Ninjutsu, ya que le he enseñado varios jutsus elementales de gran poder. Se inició en el arte del Kenjutsu y maneja su espada a un nivel de élite, como los ANBU.  
Y no sólo eso; le he enseñado el Senjutsu, el uso de energía natural. Ya puede entrar en modo ermitaño como yo, y así ampliar su fuerza, velocidad, reflejos, niveles de chakra y potencia de sus jutsus. Y por último… me alegra que se haya iniciado en el Fuuinjutsu, el arte característico de su clan, teniendo un alto nivel en esa área.

Kakashi estaba orgulloso de su ex-alumno. Por lo que le había dicho el Sannin, su discípulo había alcanzado un nivel excepcional.

Con intriga, el peliplateado le preguntó:

-¿En que nivel estimas que se encuentra Naruto?

Jiraiya cerró los ojos y mostro una gran sonrisa de orgullo. Después de unos segundos de sonreír expresó con su típico tono emotivo:

-Hehehe, pues no dudo en decir que el muchacho me ha alcanzado…

-Vaya, entonces Naruto en verdad es fuerte…

Jiraiya con el pecho en alto exclamó:

-JAJAJA, ¡Pero si es obvio! ¡PARA ALCANZAR EL NIVEL DEL GRAN JIRAIYA-SAMA HAY QUE SER MUY PODEROSO!" –A Kakashi le salió una gota en la nuca ante la escena-

En ese instante, una rana pequeña con una capa negra irrumpió en una nube de humo sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban los dos shinobis. Se dirigió al Sannin y con una voz chillona le dijo:

-Jiraiya-sama, Naruto quiere verlo, me invocó en un parque lindante al limite de la aldea y me envió para avisarle que requiere su presencia.

 _-Asi que este es uno de los sapos del Monte Myobokuzan, el lugar donde residen los sapos ermitaños… Este es pequeño, aunque he escuchado que algunos alcanzan un tamaño similar al de un bijuu… Interesante… De seguro Naruto puede efectuar este tipo de invocaciones para la batalla, como Jiraiya…_ -Pensó el Jounnin-

Jiraiya abrió un poco los ojos y le preguntó:

-Dime Shima, ¿Cómo está Naruto?

-No lo sé, cuando me invocó estaba llorando, no me dio tiempo a preguntarle.

-Bien. Kakashi, iré para allí, más tarde continuaremos la charla.

-Cuando quieras.-Respondio el Jounnin mientras Shima desaparecía en una nube de humo y el Sannin salía al encuentro de su discípulo, llevándose la caja con los pergaminos consigo.-

 _(Al anochecer, en un parque aledaño a los limites de la aldea…)_

Naruto se encontraba sentado en un banco manteniéndose cabizbajo. Lloraba. Lloraba como nunca antes. Estaba completamente defraudado. Sentía que le habían dado una puñalada por la espalda…

-Naruto… Dime, ¿Qué pasó? – La voz amena de su sensei pareció calmarlo un poco, aunque su angustia seguía siendo la misma-

-Verás Jiraiya-sensei, resulta que…-Naruto comenzó a relatarle su inoportuno encuentro con Sakura. Sin moverse, sin salir de su posición cabizbaja. Jiraiya no emitió palabra alguna hasta que su alumno terminó de relatar su historia…-

-Y bueno, eso fue lo que paso sensei…- Dijo Naruto melancólicamente-

-Naruto, lo que te diré ahora es muy importante, así que quiero que prestes atención… –El joven retiró su mirada hacia al piso en favor de una dirigida con intriga a Jiraiya, con los ojos abiertos, aun con lagrimas en la cara.-

El peliblanco que estaba en frente del rubio, dirigió su mirada hacia las estrellas y empezó a hablarle tranquila y emocionalmente a su alumno:

-Naruto… Como bien sabrás, tu padre fue alumno mío. Era como un hijo para mí…  
Una vez le prometí que si algo le pasara a él y a Kushina, yo cuidaría de ti. No sólo por haber hecho esa promesa, sino que tú eres para mí como un nieto, incluso más… Entiendo que te encuentres destrozado por lo ocurrido recientemente, pero esto no es más que un breve período de tu vida, un pestañeo… Lo único que te quiero decir es que tienes que advertir la vida mientras vives. Tienes que alcanzar a vislumbrar su implacable grandeza, disrutar del tiempo y de las personas que lo habitan, celebrar la vida y el sueño de vivir…  
Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio. Es ahora que la vida te impuso un desafío Naruto... Y es ahora que tienes que poner a prueba tu voluntad de cambio…

Naruto que había escuchado a su sensei sin pronunciar palabra, estaba impresionado. Las palabras de Jiraiya le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón. Estaba anonadado.

-¡Naruto, mírame!-el grito de su sensei lo sacó de su estado inconsiente-  
Abre tus ojos, mira adentro. ¿¡Estás contento con la vida que estás viviendo en ese momento!?

-Yo… yo no lo sé…

-Pues pareciera que no Naruto… pareciera que no…

-No hay razón para buscar el sufrimiento, pero si este llega y quiere meterse en tu vida, no temas, ¡Páratele de frente y con la cabeza bien levantada!  
Naruto… Es hora que busques a alguien… alguien como tú… Alguien con tu personalidad, alguna mujer con las que te sientas cómodo, con la que disfrutes cada momento junto a ella… Una mujer con la que te identifiques…

-Y… ¿Cómo busco a esa persona ero-sennin? –Preguntó Naruto tiernamente. Al decirle "ero-sennin" Jiraiya entendió que el joven estaba dispuesto a encontrar a alguien-

-Sal chico, ve por las noches a bares, socializa, conoce gente. Cuando menos te lo esperes, te darás cuenta que estás enamorado….

-Bien… gracias Jiraiya…- El rubio se levantó del banco y le dio un fraternal abrazo a su maestro, que este correspondió-

El sannin mostró una leve sonrisa y le dijo:

-Siempre cuenta conmigo Naruto, para lo que sea.-El rubio asintió-

Para alivianar un poco la tensión, Jiraiya expresó en su típico tono pervertido:

-Ahora, ¡ve a buscar chicas mi pequeño!, ¡Y ALGUN DIA SERAS COMO EL GRAN JIRAIYA-SAMA!"

 _Naruto sonrió enormemente. Su maestro le entregó la caja de pergaminos y el rubio comenzó a correr en dirección a su nuevo apartamento, reflexionando sobre las sabias palabras que le había dicho su sensei…_

Actualización de la ficha técnica de Naruto Uzumaki:

Edad:18 años (1 mes para los 19)

Altura: 176 cm..

Peso: 62 kg..

Naturaleza de chakra: Viento y Fuego.

Especialidades: Fuuinjutsu, Senjutsu, ninjutsus de elemento viento (manejo experto).

Auxiliares: Kenjutsu, ninjutsus de elemento fuego.


	4. Capítulo 3: Borrón y Cuenta Nueva

_(En algún lugar de Konoha, un joven entra lentamente en su apartamento…)_

Al cerrar la puerta, Naruto empezó a inspeccionar su nueva residencia. Como había dicho Tsunade, era pequeña, pero de perfecta comodidad para una sola persona. En la entrada, en forma de pasillo, tenía a un costado un perchero para colgar algunas vestimentas. Al terminar el pasillo, la entrada daba lugar a la sala principal. Era de unos treinta metros cuadrados. Pegado a una de las paredes había una cama de dos plazas, y a su lado, una ventana que daba una hermosa vista hacia el bosque aledaño a la aldea. En el centro había una mesa de baja estatura rodeada por cojines, perfecto para sentarse y tomar algo; y frente a ella, un armario.

La cocina estaba en un cuarto aparte, a la izquierda de la sala principal.

Un poco mas apartado, hacia el fondo del apartamento, se encontraba el baño cuyo tamaño era bastante grande comparado al del apartamento.

En la pared contigua a la cama, había una biblioteca con varios libros de filosofía, economía, historia, armamento, derecho shinobi y demás. Pegada al lado de la biblioteca, Naruto divisó una nota, a la que se acercó y leyó:

-Naruto, Jiraiya me comentó que durante tu viaje desarrollaste gusto por la lectura. Para que te mantengas entretenido por un tiempo, te he dejado estos libros. ¡Más vale que no leas ninguno de los de Jiraiya y seas corrompido!

Naruto se puso nostálgico, su nueva residencia era un lujo comparado con su anterior vivienda. Dejó la caja con los pergaminos sobre la mesa baja y se acostó sobre la cama.

Era increíblemente cómoda, sentía que podía conciliar el sueño inmediatamente en ella.

Se sentó en el colchón y pensó:

-Creo que es hora de ver esos pergaminos…-Naruto abrió la caja y desplegó sobre la mesa los pergaminos que habían en ella. Comenzó a leerlos:

-Fuuja Hounin (Método de sellado maldito)…-Naruto había oído hablar por parte de Jiraiya sobre esa técnica. Era la que había usado Kakashi para mantener a raya el sello que Orochimaru le había puesto al Uchiha-

-Hhmm, tal vez por aquí haya algún pergamino que explique como quitar ese maldito sello…-Penso el rubio, soñando con algún día acabar con la tortura de su "mejor amigo"-

Naruto paso varias horas analizando y estudiando los pergaminos. Varios de ellos ya los conocía y sabía efectuarlos gracias al entrenamiento de Fuuinjutsu que había recibido de Jiraiya durante el viaje. Algunos le parecían simples, otros un poco complicados, pero estaba contento de saber cuanto había progresado en este ámbito; se sentía poderoso.

En un momento, observó un pergamino, donde describía una técnica de sellado que hizo estremecer al rubio:

-Shiki Fuujin….-La cara de Naruto expresó angustia -Mamá…Papá….-Dijo en un tono abatido-

Prefirió no seguir leyendo aquel pergamino y decidió pasar a otro:

-Teppai Sora no Shiru Imaimashi no Jutsu… (Técnica de eliminación del Sello Maldito del Cielo)

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron del asombro. Comenzó a leer vorazmente todo lo que decía el antiguo registro. Estaba explicado detalladamente los pasos a seguir para quitar el Sello. Se requeria un nivel de Fuuinjutsu alto para poder hacer el procedimiento, pero eso no fue problema para Naruto. Sabía lo que estaba leyendo y entendía el proceso a la perfección.

El rubio casi salta de la alegría y agradeció nuevamente a Jiraiya por haberlo ayudado…

Naruto, dichoso por aquel descubrimiento, fue felizmente a recostarse a la cama.

Mientras miraba el techo, volvió a reflexionar sobre las palabras de Jiraiya:

 _\- (…) "Naruto… Es hora que busques a alguien… alguien como tú… Alguien con tu personalidad, alguna mujer con las que te sientas cómodo, con la que disfrutes cada momento junto a ella… Una mujer con la que te identifiques…"_

Naruto suspiró por un momento al recordar tales palabras y pensó para sí mismo:

-Bien, ¡Mañana Konoha verá a un nuevo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! ¡Buscaré a alguien, alguien con quien esté feliz! ¡Gracias Jiraiya-sensei!

Naruto cerró los ojos y se introdujo en un profundo sueño, para despertar al día siguiente y comenzar a buscar a una mujer que la haga feliz y cambie su vida…

 _(A la mañana del día siguiente…)_

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos. Había dormido espléndidamente. Miró el reloj, marcaba las doce y media. Se incorporó sentándose sobre el colchón de la cama y se levantó de manera calmada y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Unos minutos después volvió con una bandeja en la mano. La dejó sobre la mesa baja y se sentó en uno de los cómodos cojines.

En efecto, Naruto había cambiado. Uno se podía esperar que en la badeja no hubiera más que ramen. Pero no fue así, en ella había jugo de naranja acompañado de diversas frutas. Naruto en verdad había madurado.

Antes de comenzar a desayunar, fue a la biblioteca y escogió un libro sobre economía que ya había comenzado hacia el final de su viaje con el Sannin. Volvió a sentarse y comenzó a leerlo donde había quedado mientras daba los primeros sorbos de jugo y comía una manzana.

Cuando terminó de comer, se levantó, fue a poner el libro nuevamente donde estaba, y llevó la bandeja hacia la cocina en completo silencio.

Seguidamente fue al baño a asearse y vestirse, pues se encontraba vestido solamente con los boxers con los que había dormido.

Unos minutos después, Naruto ya se enconraba caminando por las calles de Konoha. Había un clima agradable, había más gente de lo normal.

Al rato de caminar, Naruto fue detenido por un ANBU.

-Naruto, ¿verdad?- El joven asintió-. Tsunade-sama requiere de tu presencia en su oficina en quince minutos.

-Bien, allí estaré.-Respondió insulsamente el rubio, haciendo que el ANBU se retire de un salto.-

Estaba cerca de la torre del Hokage, así que Naruto decidió ir caminando hacia allí.

 _(Quince minutos después, en la oficina de la Godaime…)_

 _¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

-Adelante.

-Hola Tsunade.

-Buenos días Naruto.- Dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa al chico- Dime, ¿Qué tal tu nuevo apartamento?

-Muy bien, me siento a gusto en él, gracias. Ah, también te agradezco por los libros. -Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa-

-De nada Naruto. Verdaderamente me impresionó cuando Jiraiya me dijo que leías tanto. También me comentó que sabes mucho de economía y administración pública.

-Pues si quiero ser Hokage debo saber de esas cosas, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es. –Tsunade se cruzó de manos como siempre hace y se dirigió al joven-

Naruto, te he llamado aquí porque quería hablar sobre tu rango ninja. Tienes dieciocho años, casi diecinueve, y todavía eres Gennin.-Dijo casi reprochándole al rubio, a lo cual este asintió un poco avergonzado-Dentro de dos semanas se celebran los exámenes Chunnin, pero hay un problema.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Por lo que también me ha dicho Jiraiya, te encuentras en un nivel muy superior al Chunnin. Incluso diría que fácilmente superas el Jounnin. Sería injusto enfrentar a gennins contigo. Por eso, he decidido que tendrás un examen especial.

-Y… ¿Cómo será?-respondió el chico intrigado-

-Te enfrentarás a varios Jounnins, uno por uno, siendo un total de cinco. Si consigues derrotarlos, mediante un decreto especial, te ascenderé a Jounnin directamente.

-¿¡Dijo a seis!? ¿¡Me ve cara de inmortal o algo!?-replicó en un tono cómico el Uzumaki-

-No creas que te la iba a hacer tal fácil….

-Como sea, no me esperaba que sería ascendido directamente a Jounnin.

-No tan rápido, primero tienes que pasar la prueba.

-¿Quiénes serán mis oponentes?

-No te lo diré, un buen ninja debe estar preparado a cualquier cosa. Sólo puedo decirte que los conoces a todos… Pero basta de charla, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Está bien, ¡Nos vemos Tsunade!- El rubio se retiró de la oficina mientras la Hokage se mantenía pensativa.

 _Pero que va… Por lo que me ha dicho Jiraiya, Naruto podría destruir Konoha sin sudar una gota… No creo en lo absoluto que falle la prueba…_

Tsunade siguió pensando y a los pocos segundos una gota le salió de la nuca:

 _-Espero que los jounnins a los que enfrentará Naruto no salgan heridos… Me parece que los he mandado al muere haciendo que peleen contra él…_

-¡Pero que va! No es problema mío…-Dijo en voz alta la Godaime mientras retomaba su trabajo-

Naruto mientras tanto se dirigía hacia el centro de Konoha para comprar cosas en el mercado. Necesitaba ropa, ya que dentro de poco tiempo caería el invierno sobre la aldea. También requería de armas, algunos libros, comida, y varias cosas para amueblar su nuevo departamento.

Al mismo tiempo, el rubio pensaba en quienes serían sus oponentes en su examen Jounnin:

 _-Veamos… Si esto es un examen, debo ser evaluado en varios campos; estrategia, resistencia, jutsus elementales, y seguramente Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu._

 _Tsunade dijo que conocía a todos los jounnins que serían mis oponentes. Y que los enfrentaría uno a uno… Mmmhhh…_

 _Para evaluarme en Taijutsu, no pienso en otra persona que no sea Maito Gai, aunque es posible que Rock Lee se haya convertido en Jounnin en estos últimos años, por lo que él también podría ser mi oponente. Derrotar a cualquiera de los dos va a significar cierto esfuerzo, ya que son extremadamente rápidos y resistentes, sumado a su alto nivel de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Debería aprovechar el hecho que no hacen Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu…_

 _Para evaluarme en Genjutsu, la única que se me viene a la cabeza es Kurenai Yuhi, experta en ese ámbito… Lo más probable es que evalúen mi resistencia a ellos… No creo que sea ningún problema… Con el modo Sennin debería ser suficiente para salirme de ellos. Después, derrotarla va a ser cuestión de segundos…_

 _Para probarme en estrategia… Apostaría a que Shikamaru se volvió Jounnin durante este tiempo… Él es la persona ideal para esto… -Naruto expresó una sonrisa al recordar a su viejo amigo y siguió pensando de manera analítica, muy parecida a la manera de pensar del señor "Mendokusai"-_

 _De seguro Kakashi también es uno de mis oponentes. Es un ninja muy completo en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, sumado a su Sharingan. Además que es muy inteligente... Aunque carece de gran resistencia. Podría forzarlo a usar grandes cantidades de chakra para agotarlo y darle el golpe final. Pero algo es seguro, Kakashi no me la hará fácil. Tengo entendido que es el Jounnin más fuerte de la aldea; no me sorprendería que fuera el último de los cinco. De este modo, representaría una prueba general y final de mis habilidades._

 _Por último, jutsus elementales… Jiraiya me explicó que para convertirse en Jounnin es de carácter obligatorio manejar por lo menos dos naturalezas de chakra... Yo manejo Fuuton a la perfección, y en buen nivel el Katon… Pero no tengo ni idea de quién podría ser mi oponente…_

Naruto se quedó intrigado por quién podría ser esa persona.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven llegó al mercado de Konoha y comenzó sus compras. Naruto se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar, la gente era amable, lo saludaban, algunas chicas los miraban con sonrojo, y cuando el rubio necesitaba algo, lo encontraba. Por suerte, en el porta armas que llevaba en una de sus piernas, tenía unos cinco pergaminos de almacenamiento. Naruto agradeció a Jiraiya-sensei por habérselos dado y le pidió perdón mentalmente por haber dicho que no le serían útiles.

Al principio fue a una librería y aprovecho para adquirir algunos libros que sólo se encontraban en Konoha, los cuales fueron sellados en un solo pergamino.

Seguidamente, pasó por una mueblería. Allí compró de todo, ya que su departamento estaba casi vacío: una mesita de luz; un cómodo sofá para dos personas; estantes; una mesa alta para cuatro personas, junto con cuatro sillas; y lo más importante, un escritorio amplio acompañado de una silla cómoda parecida a la que usaba Tsunade, perfecto para estudiar los pergaminos de sus padres y analizar libros. Para guardar todo esto, utilizó dos pergaminos.

Otro lo utilizó para almacenar vasos, cubiertos, platos, lámparas, cepillo de dientes, y demás cosas.

Y por último, con el pergamino que le quedaba, almacenó toda la comida frugal que había comprado.

Cuando terminó de recorrer el mercado, ya se había hecho de noche. Con los pergaminos guardados, Naruto regresó a su departamento.

 _(Media hora después, en la residencia del rubio…)_

Naruto estaba por terminar de acomodar las cosas que había comprado recientemente. La entrada estaba completa, así como el baño y la cocina. Sólo faltaba un cuadro en una de las paredes de la sala principal para que su departamento estuviera como él quería. Prefirió dejar esa tarea para otro día, pues no sabía como quería que fuera el cuadro.

Naruto entonces se alegró. Ahora venía el momento que había esperado durante todo el día: iría a algún bar para conocer gente y, en una casualidad, encontrar a aquella persona de la que le había hablado su sensei…

Agarró algo de dinero que tenía por ahí, el suficiente para tomar unas copas, y salió nuevamente a las calles de Konoha.

Después de algún tiempo de caminar, Naruto se introdujo en una amplia calle a cuyos lados solo había bares. Por ser la primera vez que intentaba "socializar" (asi lo llamó el Sannin, pero sabía bien que eso terminaba en pasarse de la raya tomando sake), decidió acudir a un lugar relativamente calmo, que tuviera algo de música de fondo y sea discreto.

Tardó un poco en encontrar un bar que cumpliera con los requisitos, hasta que se topó con uno que le calzaba perfecto: "Sekido" -así se llamaba-

Naruto ingresó en el local y lo contempló rápidamente. Los asientos estaban separados en Boxs, de manera que se mantenía cierta intimidad entre los clientes. Había una música tranquila de fondo a bajo volumen. La gente hablaba discretamente, sin gritar, sin provocar un parloteo molesto que suele haber en los bares. Era perfecto.

Si bien Naruto quería conocer gente, se sentía un poco sobrecogido por el lugar, por lo que decidió sentarse en uno de los Boxs apartados del local, donde casi no se escuchaba la música ni el leve habla de la gente.

Uno de los mozos se le acercó y le dijo en tono de ánimo:

-Buenas noches. ¿Qué quiere tomar?

-Mmmhhh… No sé… En verdad es la primera vez que vengo a lugares como este, jejeje.-Dijo el rubio un poco avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca como solía hacer-

El mozo se rió un poco y le dijo al chico de manera más informal:

-No te preocupes, todos alguna vez estuvimos por primera vez en lugar como este. Si quieres te puedo traer la carta para que veas que es lo que puedes tomar.

-Te lo agradecería.-Las palabras que le dijeron habían calmado un poco al rubio-

-Bien, ya vengo.-Le dijo el mozo mientras se retiraba, dejando solo al joven-

Naruto empezó a observar a la gente que había por allí tranquilamente desde su lugar. No había nadie en especial. La mayoría era gente adulta acompañada de una o dos personas, bebiendo y hablando alegremente, pero siempre manteniendo la calma que reinaba en el local. También divisó algunos Jounnins, que probablemente venían de hacer una misión y festejaban el haberla terminado yendo a lugares como este.

 _-No veo el día de ser Jounnin y salir por la noche a tomar unas copas con Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade…_ -Pensó tiernamente el rubio. Después de todo, para él esas tres personas eran su familia.-La cara de Naruto reflejó una sonrisa.

Siguió observando. A los pocos segundos, el rubio detuvo su mirada. A lo lejos veía a una mujer. Le parecía familiar. Entrecerró un poco los ojos para poder verla mejor, mientras procesaba lo que veía:

- _….Mmmhh… Esa ropa… Ese pelo… Estoy seguro de habérmela cruzado en algún momento de mi vida antes del viaje con Jiraiya…_

Naruto abrió los ojos, puso las dos manos sobre la mesa, y se paró de forma precipitada. Exclamó con voz baja:

-Ya sé… Ella es...

Mientras tanto, la mujer a la que estaba observando Naruto volteó la cabeza y entablaron miradas. Miró con un poco de vacilación al joven que lo observaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. En ese instante, la mujer abrió los ojos por el asombro, quitó su bebida de la boca, y le dijo al rubio que la contemplaba:

-Espera… ¿¡Tu eres..!?


	5. Capítulo 4: Una Larga Conversación

_-Espera… ¿¡Tú eres..!?_

-¡Tú eres Anko-sensei!, ¿verdad?- le dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraba la jounnin.-

-¡Sí, y tu eres el gaki, ¿cierto?!- Preguntó incrédula la pelimorada.-

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos. ¿Cómo has estado?-Le respondío mientras recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Anko, durante los exámenes chunnnin.-

-Si, ha pasado tiempo. Cambiaste mucho. Escuché que te habías ido de viaje con Jiraiya.

Por mi parte estoy bien, un poco harta. Todos los días son iguales, hacer misiones, venir a tomar algo, en fin. Aburrido.

-Veo. Sí, tuve que cambiar de ropa por culpa de Jiraiya-sensei, las anteriores quedaron destruidas. Y me dejé el pelo un poco más largo. ¿Te parece si nos pasamos a mi box? Está un más alejado de la gente y hay menos ruido." –Le dijo el rubio mientras estaba parado de pie frente a Anko.-

-Como quieras.

Los dos shinobis se dirigieron hacia el fondo del local para sentarse en el box donde estaba Naruto.

Anko, que iba detrás del Uzumaki, comenzó a contemplarlo de arriba abajo.

 _-Vaya… Este niño creció desde la última vez que lo vi… Incluso es más alto que yo, me lleva como media cabeza. Creo que ya no podré decirle niño.-Pensó la chica-_

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente. En ese momento, el mozo volvió a donde estaba Naruto:

-Mmhh, me parece que te adaptaste rápido al lugar chico.-Dijo el mozo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Anko-

-Si. Ehh, jejeje, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.-Replicó el joven-

-Veo. Bueno, ¿Qué quieren tomar?

El rubio, que conocía el gusto de Anko por el sake, le pidió unos tragos de aquella bebida al mozo.

-Bien, en un rato se los traigo-Dijo el mozo retirándose.-

-Naruto, ¿Desde cuándo tomas?-Dijo la pelimorada con un poco de incertidumbre-

-Oye, ya tengo dieciocho, dentro de un mes cumplo diecinueve, el 10 de Octubre. ¿Y tu cuantos años tienes?

-Veintitrés. Cumplo veinticuatro en un mes y medio el 24 de Octubre.-La ninja se quedó pensativa y le dijo a Naruto:

-Espera, hace dieciocho años el 10 de Octubre el Kyuubi atacó Konoha, que coincidencia.-Dijo un poco asombrada Anko.

Naruto solo pudo bajar la cabeza en señal de tristeza. No le gustaba en lo absoluto recordar aquél episodio.

-Naruto, ¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio no tenía más opción que contarle la verdad:

-Verás Anko… Yo nunca supe nada de mis padres hasta que Jiraiya me contó la verdad sobre ellos durante mi viaje…-Naruto miro melancólicamente a Anko, mientras esta la miraba con intriga-

-Puede que te parezca inconcebible, pero…-Anko tragó saliva- … Yo soy el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.-La jounnin abrió los ojos de par en par-

-Esp… Espera… Di-Dices que eres el hijo del Cuarto?-Preguntó anonadada-

-Sí, así es…

Anko comenzó a ver a Naruto de otra manera. Observó su pelo; que era igual al del Yondaime. Seguidamente bajó su mirada, y se perdió en los profundos ojos azules del Jinchuriki… No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, por lo que apartó la vista de la mirada del rubio, aunque Naruto no se dio cuenta.

-Mierda, no me esparaba que me dijeras eso…

-Pues bueno, ahora lo sabes…"-Anko notó la tristeza del chico y decidió cambiar de tema-

-Ehhh…Dime, ¿Qué tal te fue con Jiraiya durante tu entrenamiento? ¿Que te ha enseñado ese pervertido?

En ese momento llegó el mozo y dejo el jarrón de sake junto con los dos vasos sobre la mesa y se retiró.

Naruto en un acto de caballerosidad le servó a Anko; después, se sirvió a él.

El ojiazul, feliz de recordad al Sannin, comenzó a relatarle todo su viaje, de principio a fin, y de todo lo que había aprendido con su mentor.

Bosques, aldeas, montañas, ríos, pastizales; la lista era interminable.

La sorpresa de la Mitarashi vino cuando Naruto empezó contarle sobre sus habilidades. Jutsus elementales, kenjutsu, invocaciones de sapos, entre ellos, del tipo de Gamabunta, Fuuinjutsu –este último provocó cierta intriga en la chica- y demás.

Anko interrumpió por un momento al rubio cuando pronunció un termino que no conocía:

-Espera, ¿Qué es eso de "Senjutsu"?

El rubio paró su discurso y le explicó a la pelimorada de manera precisa y profesional:

-El Senjutsu se refiere a un campo especializado de jutsu que permite al usuario sentir, reunir y usar la energía de la naturaleza que se encuentra en el entorno de la persona. Los profesionales del Senjutsu pueden hacer que dicha energía que entra dentro de ellos se una con su propio chakra, de manera que se fusionan las energías física, espiritual y natural, creando un nuevo y poderoso chakra llamado "Chakra Senjutsu". Este chakra no puede ser usado por nadie que no ha sido entrenado dentro de este tipo de jutsu.

Al utilizar el chakra Senjutsu, uno puede entrar en Modo Sabio; de ahí que a Jiraiya-sensei le digan Ero-Sennin.

El Modo Sabio es el resultado de la unión en armonía entre la energía natural, la energía física y la energía espiritual, llegando a niveles drásticos e infinitos de chakra, y en consecuencia logra incrementar y fortalecer tu cuerpo, haciéndote invulnerable, también acelera el daño o el poder de los jutsus para elevarlos a su máximo nivel y obtener un resultado mucho mejor en Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu. El usuario puede aprovechar la energía natural que lo rodea, convirtiéndolo en una extensión de su cuerpo, y aumentar el alcance de sus ataques.

También obtiene la habilidad de sentir el chakra y presencia de otros, en otras palabras, adquiere una habilidad extrasensorial, casi comparable a otras técnicas verdaderamente sensoriales. El usuario tampoco siente tanto dolor, y se recupera mucho más rápido de daños físicos.

La desventaja es que para entrar en Modo Sennin se requiere estar quieto para recolectar y acumular energía natural, pero pude resolver ese problema con los clones de sombra, que además alargan el tiempo por el que puedo mantener el estado.

A Anko casi se le cae el vaso de sake de la mano. No podía creer que aquel niño ruidoso se haya convertido en todo un hombre, tranquilo, maduro, extremadamente poderoso…

 _-Y sobre todo… Atractivo…_ -Pensó la pelimorada mientras mantenía la cara de asombro.-

-Anko-sensei, debería ver su cara, jajajaja -Exclamó el rubio de manera alegre, pero no hiperactiva, mientras tomaba un trago de sake.-

-Es que… Por lo que me has dicho te has hecho verdaderamente fuerte Naruto.

-Así es.

Los dos shinobis siguieron hablando. Naruto se sentía cómodo con Anko, era muy parecida a él. Era chistosa, dinámica, sabía mantener una conversación, tenía un carácter particular, pero muy agradable para el rubio. Durante un momento, el ojiazul le comentó sobre su nuevo departamento, dónde quedaba, como lo había amueblado, etc...

Al cabo de un rato, mientras Anko le relataba una anécdota de una misión que había hecho el mes pasado, Naruto se perdió mirando a la jounnin. Observó detenidamente su ropa, su pelo, su cara, sus ojos…

 _-Vaya… Anko-chan es… muy hermosa…_ -Pensó cálidamente el rubio, mientras reflexionaba sobre ese "chan" que había agregado al nombre de la chica.-

Anko notó que Naruto estaba divagando y le dijo:

-¿Sigues aquí chico?

-Ehhh sí, perdón es que…-Naruto buscaba una excusa para no quedar irrespetuoso-Es que… Dentro de poco tengo un examen, y me tiene pensando.

-¿Un examen? ¿De que tipo?-Dijo simulando ingenuidad-

-De ascenso.

-¡No me digas que todavía eres un Gennin! Jajajaja-Dijo la pelimorada bulándose del rubio-

-Si, un Gennin que puede volar la aldea en unos minutos.-Dijo inocentemente el rubio cerrando los ojos como suele hacer Kakashi cuando sonríe.-

Anko prefirío callarse al saber que el joven estaba en lo cierto.

-Además, no es para ascender a Chunnin. Mediante un decreto especial, Tsunade quiere ascenderme a Jounnin.-Prosiguió el chico-

-¿En serio? No sabía que eso podía hacerse. ¿Sabes como será tu examen?-Dijo la pelimorada de manera disimulada.-

Naruto, sin notar la rara manera de actuar de su compañera, posiblemente por estar pensante no en su examen, sino mas bien en ella, le respondió:

-Me enfrentaré a cinco jounnins, uno por uno. Tsunade no me quizo decir quienes serán mis oponentes; sólo me aclaró que los conocía a todos.

-Parece difícil. Que yo recuerde, mi examen Jounnin no fue tan… Complicado. Tan sólo tuve un escrito, y después una serie de batallas, como en los exámenes Chunnin, pero a mayor nivel.

-Claro. De igual manera, estuve pensando sobre quienes podrían ser mis adversarios.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si.

A continuación, el joven comenzó a relatarle su teoría sobre a quienes se enfrentaría. Cuando terminó, Anko pensó:

 _-No sólo creció y maduró… Se ha hecho más inteligente y estudioso, sabe analizar bien las situaciones… Eso me gusta…_

-Mmmhh, estoy de acuerdo en que muy posiblemente te enfrentes a Kurenai. Por cierto, Rock Lee y Shikamaru se han vuelto Jounnins, así que tu teoría podría estar en lo correcto y podrías cruzártelos. Ya van tres de seis. Kakashi como tu último adversario no es una mala idea, como dijiste, es un ninja muy completo y poderoso. Falta uno. –Anko dijo esta última frase nuevamente disimulando, pero esta vez, el rubio lo notó-

-Jeje, así que tú eres la que falta. Tú eres uno de mis oponentes en el examen.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-Dijo la pelimorada tratando de salvar la situación.-

-Bueno, en ese caso, dime, ¿Cuál es tu estilo de combate? ¿Qué jutsus utilizas?

-¡No te lo diré!-Dijo ofuscada la kunoichi mirando hacia otro lado-

-Entonces, tu eres mi oponente, no veo otra razón por la que me lo quieras ocultar.

Anko suspiró. Le habían ganado en su propio juego. Juzgó mejor admitir que sería el oponente del joven que contarle sobre su método de pelea y sus jutsus.

-Está bien, sí, seré uno de tus oponentes… Pero no te diré nada de mi forma de pelear, ¿Entendido?

-Jejeje, como quieras, si no quieres por las buenas, será por las malas...

En ese momento el rubio cerró los ojos y permaneció quieto. Anko percibió como alrededor de los ojos del chico se formaban unas manchas naranjas. Unos segundos después Naruto abrió los ojos y dejo a la vista de Anko unas pupilas en forma de cruz. La pelimorada estaba un poco asustada y al mismo tiempo intrigada por la apariencia del Gennin.

Naruto se incorporó y desde el otro lado de la mesa estiró su brazo derecho mientras se sostenía en la mesa con el izquierdo. Mientras acercaba el brazo a Anko, fue estirando su dedo índice. En ese momento, el dedo de Naruto reposó suavemente sobre uno de los hombros de la chica al mismo tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos, para después posar toda la mano sobre él.

Se mantuvo así durante unos instantes. Al poco tiempo abrió nuevamente los ojos, esta vez en su forma normal, y volvió a sentarse como antes.

Anko, un poco intimidada, le dijo:

-¿Q-qué fue eso?-El rubio le respondió sin hacerle caso a la pregunta-

-Altura: 167 cm, peso: 55 kg, tipo de sangre: A positivo, tipo de chakra: Fuego y Tierra. Buen nivel de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, normal en Genjutsu, conocimiento alto de sellos y jutsus prohibidos. Tienes un contrato de invocación con las serpientes también.-Lo que dijo el rubio dejo anonadada a la pelimorada. Había acertado en el blanco en todo lo que dijo-

-¿Cómo sup...?-La interrumpió el joven-

-Eso es el Modo Sabio en acción, o mejor dicho, una de la tantas cosas que puedo hacer con él. Como ya te mencioné, tiene capacidades extrasensoriales.

-Me impresionas chico… ¿Algo más que no sepa?

-Sí, bastantes. Pero todo a su tiempo.- Al terminar de decir esto Naruto miró un reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes del local, que marcaba la una de la madrugada-

-Hmm, se hizo tarde. Me parece que tengo que ir yendo…-Dijo amargado, pues no quería dejar la conversación-

-Por lo que me dijiste, tu departamento queda en la misma dirección que el mío. ¿Vamos juntos? -Le respondió un poco sonrojada la kunoichi, a lo que Naruto afirmó felizmente.

Los dos shinobis pagaron la cuenta a medias, y se fueron del local.

-¿Hace mucho que vienes a "Sekido"?- Preguntó el ojiazul mientras salían a la calle.

-Si, supongo, hace unas cuantas semanas, es un local tranquilo y cómodo.

-Lo mismo digo…

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Habían hablado tanto que ya no tenían tema de conversación.

Naruto miró hacia arriba mientras caminaba y observó el cielo, oscuro y lleno de estrellas. Había poca gente por las calles, y un clima fresco pero agradable, por lo que hacía de la situación un momento hermoso.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada a Anko al mismo tiempo que ella lo miró. Ambos se sonrojaron y se quitaron la mirada.

-¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa?-Dijo el rubio para romper con el silencio.

-No te molestes, no hace falta.

-Vamos, no tengo problema.

-Esta bien, como quieras. -Respondió un poco tímida la jounnin.

Durante el resto de la caminata, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Se limitaban a mirar el cielo, la calle, y cada cierto tiempo dedicarse una que otra mirada rápida.

Al cabo de unos minutos los dos shinobis llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Anko.

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme, aunque no lo necesitaba. -Dijo la pelimorada.

-Sí, ya lo sé, tengo mis razones para creer que eres muy fuerte Anko. -Respondió honestamente el Jinchuriki.

-Bien…

Se creó un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Naruto no sabía como saludarla, hasta que recordó las palabras de Jiraiya:

 _\- "Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio. Es ahora que la vida te impuso un desafío Naruto... Y es ahora que tienes que poner a prueba tu voluntad de cambio y tu coraje…"_

Después de pensar esto el chico tragó un poco de saliva y se acercó hacia Anko. Se inclinó un poco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Anko, a lo que ella se ruborizó enormemente y le correspondió de la misma manera. El beso informal se mantuvo por unos segundos. A ambos le costaba despegarse, hasta que lo hicieron.

El rubio le dijo en voz leve a la pelimorada:

-En unos días es mi examen, ¿te parece si después vamos a Sekido a tomar algo?

Anko, asumiendo que no tenía oportunidad contra el Gennin en el examen le dijo:

-¿Y si no puedo moverme después de nuestro combate?-Naruto la miró tiernamente y le dijo.

-Tranquila, me ocuparé de no hacerte ningún daño.

-En ese caso… Acepto.

-Bien… Buenas noches, Anko.

-Buenas noches, Naruto…

Ambos se vieron por última vez. El ojiazul se voltió para seguir su camino. La pelimorada, dedicándole una ultima mirada de manera feliz, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a dormir.

 _-Vaya Naruto… No dejas de sorprenderme…_ -Pensó mientras se recostaba en su cama y trataba de consiliar el sueño.

Por otro lado, Naruto estaba enormemente feliz yendo a gran velocidad por los techos de Konoha hacia su departamento para dormir.

 _-Anko… Quién lo diría… En verdad eres hermosa… No puedo esperar a volver a verte…_

El ninja siguió su camino velozmente, no podía esperar a contarle a su maestro.

Siguió su rumbo y se perdió a lo lejos, entre los edificios de la aldea…

.

.  
.

Ficha técnica de Anko Mitarashi:

-Edad: 23 ( 1 mes y medio para 24)

-Altura: 167 cm..

-Peso:55 kg.

-Naturaleza de chakra: Fuego y Tierra.

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTW22chviW9PHwsrl-Zk47VN8tiLfPoe8wPkaO0nN17Q3QGI59d


	6. Capítulo 5: Examen Jounnin Primera Parte

_(Seis días después del encuentro entre Anko y Naruto…)_

Naruto caminaba hacia el estadio de Konoha junto a Jiraiya, donde comúnmente se daba la segunda parte de los exámenes Chunnin. Recordó con felicidad la vez que luchó contra Neji en ese estadio. Esa había sido una de las primeras veces que la gente lo reconocía.

-Que yo recuerde, esta es la primera vez en cuatro años que vuelves al estadio, ¿No es así? -Dijo el peliblanco

-Si, sólo que esta vez es para ascender a Jounnin.-Respondió el ojiazul

-Tsunade me dijo que no habrá público en el estadio y que tus contrincantes aparecerán uno por uno, de manera que ninguno pueda ver el combate anterior, por lo que eres libre de usar todo lo que aprendiste conmigo. Cuando termines la pelea con un oponente, este se retirará a las gradas para seguir observando los demás combates.

-Bien.

-Recuerda lo que charlamos, no te confíes; utiliza tus jutsus elementales, pero sin abusar, sino serás muy predecible; usa tu Taijutsu; y en caso de ser necesario, entra en Modo Sabio, no te retengas, porque ellos no lo harán. Ah, y trata de reservar ese lindo jutsu que aprendiste para cuando pelees con Kakashi.

-Lo que diga Jiraiya-sensei. -Respondió con entusiasmo el rubio

-Bien, quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto.

-Y yo de ti sensei.

Jiraiya se emocionó. No esperaba tal respuesta de su alumno. No se inmutó y simuló caminar como si nada, pero no podía evitar ver en aquel chico la viva imagen de Minato, en especial por su pelo, que era igual.

El dúo ninja siguió caminando durante un tiempo hasta que llegaron a las puertas del estadio de Konoha.

-Bien Naruto, te deseo suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitarás. -Dijo el Sannin.

-Gracias. -Respondío el ojiazul para que su maestro desapareciera en un Shunshin. - Ahora, a demostrar de lo que soy capaz.-Prosiguió con entusiasmo para después comenzar a adentrarse en el estadio.

Naruto caminaba lentamente por uno de los pasillos que conducían directamente a la arena del estadio. Jiraiya le había dicho que Tsunade junto a los jounnins ya lo estarían esperando para comenzar los combates.

A lo lejos veía una luz contrastante con la oscuridad del pasillo. A medida que se acercaba al exterior la luz se hacía más potente. El rubio acelero un poco el paso y salió a la arena tapándose con el brazo la fuerte luz.

Cuando se acostumbró bajó el brazo y dirigió su mirada hacia la tribuna. Divisó a la Hokage sentada en el palco levantándose para dirigirle unas palabras:

-"¡Naruto, a partir de ahora comienza tu examen Jounnin!

En ese momento un ninja saltó velozmente desde la tribuna hacia la arena.

-¡Yosh! Naruto-kun. Espero que tus llamas de la juventud hayan crecido. –Decía el hombre vestido de verde mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar levantado junto con una sonrisa destellante.-

-Eso espero Maito-sensei. ¡Comenzemos!

Los dos shinobis dieron un salto para retroceder. Hubo cierta quietud por unos segundos hasta que el Jounnin decidío empezar.

A una gran velocidad corrió hacia el rubio para lanzarle puño derecho. Naruto mostró una leve sonrisa y atajó fácilmente el golpe de Gai.

-No esperes que sea todo lo que tengo.-Dijo el pelinegro con cierta confianza.

En ese momento, cambiando de dirección con una de sus piernas, desapareció del frente del rubio, para reaparecer detrás suyo lanzando un fuerte golpe.

- _Es como aquella vez…_ -Pensando en la pelea entre Gaara y Sasuke mientras percibía el ataque del experto en Taijutsu. -Eso no será suficiente…-Siguió expresando mientras hacía una rápida combinación de sellos manuales.

-¡Fuuton: Kaze no Shoukeki! (Barrera de viento).

Justo antes de que el puño de Gai impactara en la espalda del rubio, una fuerte barrera de viento detuvo su ataque y lo desvió hacia abajo, provocando que el Jounnin tuviera que usar sus manos para no caer de cara.

Gai alzó la mirada para ver a un Naruto saltando sobre él para darle una fuerte patada giratoria al estilo Rock Lee. Con mucho esfuerzo, apenas pudo esquivar la poderosa patada del rubio que dejó un hoyo en el suelo.

Ambos combatientes quedaron nuevamente frente a frente. Mientras tanto, la Godaime observaba en silencio.

Después de unos segundos, los dos shinobis volvieron a chocar, comenzando con un completo y rápido combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cada puño, patada, codazo, rodillazo era bloqueado o desviado; y así se mantuvieron por unos minutos. En un momento, el rubio conectó una fuerte patada que, si bien el Jounnin pudo bloquear, provocó que se alejaran.

- _Es hora de terminar esto._ -Pensó Naruto mientras realizaba nuevamente unos sellos

Kaze Bunshin no jutsu… (Clon de viento)-Dijo levemente para que su adversario no lo escuchara.

Al pronunciar la técnica, un clon de Naruto apareció junto a él. Seguidamente, la copia se dirigió rápidamente hacia Gai.

-Ja, un simple Kage Bunshin…

El pelinegro fue confiado al encuentro con el clon para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago. En ese instante, el clon explotó en una fuerte ráfaga de viento cortante.

Maito salió volando hacia atrás para caer fuertemente al suelo. Su cuerpo, en especial el brazo que había utilizado para golpear al clon, estaba lleno de cortes; perdía sangre.

-¡Alto! Creo que es suficiente. La función del examen es evaluarte en diversas áreas, ni más ni menos. Bien. Ahora espera a que llegue tu próximo oponente, mientras tanto, descansa. –Expresó la Hokage desde el palco.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa y le dijo a la Hokage:

-No crea que caeré tan fácil, Tsunade… -Mencionó el ojiazul juntando sus palmas.-¡KAI!

En ese momento, una pelinegra apareció de un salto en la arena.

-Veo que progresaste Naruto, no te costó salirte del Genjutsu.

-Jejeje, cuanto tiempo Kurenai-sensei. Sí, no fue nada.

-No creas que te la haré tan fácil, ese era un Genjutsu de nivel medio.-Agregó mientras hacía unos cuantos sellos de mano para decir: -Magen: Jubaku Satsu.

Un árbol comenzó a crecer rápidamente detrás de Naruto mientras extendía sus ramas rodeándolo y aprisionándolo contra su tronco, dejando al rubio inmóvil.

Kurenai corrió velozmente hacia el rubio para finalizar el combate. Cuando quedó frente al joven le dijo:

-Bueno, parece ser que este Genjutsu de alto nivel es demasiado para ti…

En eso, el supuesto Naruto desaparecío en una nube de humo.

 _-No puede ser… Utilizó un Kage Bunshin junto con un Kawarimi para sustituirse con él y salir del genjuts…_

La jounnin, comenzó a darse la vuelta para alejarse del lugar pero fue interrumpida por un kunai apuntándole a la garganta.

-Jaque Mate.-Dijo el Gennin.-

Kurenai sonrió honestamente y le respondió:

-Bien, creo que esto es todo.

El ojiazul quitó el kunai para que la kunoichi pudiera retirarse.

-Bien Naruto, tienes diez minutos de descanso antes de que te enfrentes a tu tercer oponente.-Gritó la Godaime desde su palco.-

El joven, que se encontraba en perfecto estado, sin señales de cansancio, se sentó en una roca de por allí a pensar.

 _-Ya me evaluaron en Taijutsu y Genjutsu, faltaría Ninjutsu y estrategia; de jutsus elementales ya mostré un poco con mi pelea con Gai, aunque creo que no es suficiente. Con respecto a resistencia, supongo que enfrentarme a cinco jounnins seguidamente es más que suficiente._

 _Kakashi seguro vendrá al final, así que ahora me enfrentaré a Shikamaru o Anko, ambos seguidos._

 _(Diez minutos después, en la arena del estadio de Konoha…)_

-Ya acabaron los diez minutos de descanso, ¡el tercer encuentro comienza ahora! -Dijo la rubia mientras un joven shinobi arribaba vagamente a la arena.

-Aahhh, que problématico, no tengo ganas de pelear, pero creo que no hay opción.

-Hola Shikamaru, ¿Cuánto tiempo no? -Dijo el ojiazul aún sentado en la piedra.

-Hola Naruto, si, bastante diría yo… Bueno, ¿Te parece si terminamos con esto y algún día nos juntamos a hablar?"

-Como digas. -Respondió el rubio mientras quizo levantarse, pero no pudo, estaba inmóvil.

-Vas a necesitar mas que eso para moverte. -Dijo con una sonrisa el cabeza de piña mientras señalaba un lazo de sombra en el suelo que salía de sus pies y parecía retener al rubio.

El Uzumaki reflejó una sonrisa y desapareció en una nube de humo.

 _-¿Un clon de sombra? Debí suponerlo…_ -Pensó el superdotado.

Lo que no alcanzó a ver, fue que Naruto venía detrás de el a gran velocidad, concectándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a Shikamaru. El cuerpo voló unos metros, para después desaparecer también en una nube de humo.

-Ahora comienza el verdadero combate Naruto.-Dijo el verdadero Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a la arena por el mismo pasillo por el que había venido el otro joven.

Durante la siguiente media hora se dio un combate lleno de trampas, tácticas inteligentemente planeadas, sustituciones y engaño. Shikamaru había dado un buen combate, pero decidió retirarse viendo que su chakra había mermado enormemente y ya no era capaz de continuar.

-Fue un buen combate Naruto. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

-Digo lo mismo Shikamaru. Hasta pronto.- Mientras Gai lo recogía para llevárselo a las gradas junto a Kurenai.

-¡Que se de el siguiente combate! -Anunció nuevamente Tsunade.-

Una mujer pelimorada dio un salto para entrar en la arena y entabló conversación con el rubio:

-Hola Naruto…-Dijo un poco ruborizada

-Hola Anko…-Respondió de la misma manera

-Trataré de no hacértela fácil gaki…-Dijo tiernamente

-Pues bien, empieza. -Respondió desafiante

La jounnin realizó unos sellos manuales y exclamó: -Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. - Una gran bola de fuego salió en dirección al rubio.

-¡Futon: Suishin! (Propulsíon). -El joven salió fuera de la línea de ataque propulsado por un empuje de viento para seguidamente exclamar: -Futon: Kaze no Suīpu. (Barrida de viento).

Una fuerte ventisca dirigida a los pies de Anko provocó que esta cayera al suelo como si alguien le hubiera hecho un tackle. Naruto se acercó rápidamente a la pelimorada para evitar que se levante mientras creaba un clon de sombra. Tomó a Anko por las manos sujetándola al piso mientras el clon sacaba un kunai y apuntaba a la garganta.

El rubio le dijo levemente:

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… Además, no quiero que se alargue la pelea, quiero que vayamos a Sekido cuanto antes…-Respondió cálidamente la kunoichi mientras miraba a los ojos a Naruto y se sonrojaba. -¡Me rindo!-Dijo posteriormente dirigiéndose a la Hokage.-

 _-Mmmhhh… Eso fue raro. Me esperaba más de Anko. ¿Qué estaban hablando ahí?_ -Pensó la Godaime. -Tienes otros diez minutos de descanso, ahora es tu combate final, estate preparado. -Exclamó otra vez desde el palco hacia Naruto.

-Ahora te enfrentarás a Kakashi, estaré viendo desde las gradas, suerte. No te retengas con él. –Recomendó la pelimorada mientras el ojiazul la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Por ahora lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que termine el combate. Después iremos a Sekido y la pasaremos bien.-Le respondió alegremente.

-Bien, nos vemos a la salida. -Dijo Anko mientras daba un salto hacia las gradas.

Naruto se dirigió nuevamente a la piedra donde había descansado anteriormente.

- _En verdad, ahora se pone serio… Si no tengo cuidado Kakashi podría hacerme pedazos… Aunque le tengo un gran regalo que seguro no se esperará…_

 _(Diez minutos después…)_

-Kurenai, ¿no crees que podría ser peligroso enfrentar a estos dos? -Le preguntó Anko que estaba a su lado, poniéndole su amiga un semblante serio.

-He hablado antes con Asuma sobre Kakashi… Me dijo que fue alumno nada más ni nada menos que del Cuarto Hokage. -Al decir esto Anko le dirigió una breve mirada a Naruto.

-Hasta donde sé, se convirtió en Jounnin a los trece años, y creó su propia técnica: el Chidori. Este jutsu está especialmente diseñado para el asesinato, y está catalogado en el rango S. Además… Kakashi posee el Sharingan… Verdaderamente no me gustaría tenerlo como enemigo, es un ninja extremadamente poderoso.

-¡No me digas! -Dijo sarcásticamente Anko al escuchar el breve informe sobre el peliplata.

En ese momento una sombra comenzó a aparecer en la arena.

Kakashi entró caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo que daba a la arena del estadio y ante la vista de los otros Jounnins y la Hokage se dirigió a su ex-alumno en un tono terminante:

-Veamos lo que eres capaz de hacer Naruto, te advierto que esto no será como aquel examen de los cascabeles, esta vez va en serio. -Expresó esto último quitándose la banda para mostrar su Sharingan.

-Vaya, utilizará el Sharingan desde el principio, esta será una pelea increíble. -Dijo Kurenai observando al ninja copia.

 _-Espero que Naruto no salga herido…_ -Pensó Anko mirando al joven shinobi.

-Jeje, yo también iré en serio Kakashi, que sea un combate memorable. -Le respondió el rubio mientras se levantaba de la piedra.

La Hokage se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a todos los presentes:

-¡Ahora comienza el último combate del examen Jounnin! ¡Kakashi Hatake contra Naruto Uzumaki! Que el combate comience… ¡Ahora!

 _Ambos ninja se pusieron en posición de combate, y posteriormente largaron a toda velocidad hacia su contrincante para dar un choque ninja épico…_


	7. Capítulo 6: Examen Jounnin Segunda Parte

_La Hokage se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a todos los presentes:_

-¡Ahora comienza el último combate del examen Jounnin! ¡Kakashi Hatake contra Naruto Uzumaki! Que el combate comience… ¡Ahora!

Ambos ninja se pusieron en posición de combate, y posteriormente largaron a toda velocidad hacia su contrincante para dar un choque ninja épico…

Naruto y Kakashi lanzaron al mismo tiempo un golpe con su puño de derecho para atajar el del contricante con el izquierdo, provocando un forcejeo entre ambos.

-¿Nervioso Naruto?-Preguntó el peliplata.

-Ni un poco.-Respondió su exalumno con seguridad.

Mientras forcejeaban, el Jounnin se dejó llevar por la fuerza de Naruto para que este lo empuje. Al hacerlo, dirigió una patada ascendente hacia la cebeza del joven, que este detuvo usando su mano izquierda. Kakashi en ese momento quedó libre de un brazo y aprovechó para dirigirle un golpe.

-¡Futon: Suishin! (Propulsíon). Naruto salió propulsado hacia atrás y logró salir de la situación.

Al separarse de Kakashi por unos metros, el rubio hizo unos sellos y exclamó:

-¡Katon: Hi no Kabe!(Pared de fuego). Una pared de fuego de creó delante del ojiazul y seguidamente pronunció: ¡Futon: Suishin! La muralla de fuego salió a gran velocidad hacia Kakashi, potenciada por la propiedad del viento al interactuar con el fuego.

- _Utilizó la debilidad del viento contra el fuego a su favor potenciándolo… Interesante…_ -Pensó el peliplata mientras realizaba unos sellos y dijo: "Doton: Kojitsu. (Subterfugio)", enterrándose en el suelo para evitar la ráfaga de fuego, para después volver a salir.

Al notar la posición de Kakashi después de que desaparezca la llamarada de fuego, Naruto volvió a utilizar el Suishin para propulsarse hacia arriba y quedar en el borde de las gradas.

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí. –Decía el peliplata mientras le lanzaba unos shurikens.

- _Necesito tocarlo en la espalda, para eso necesito entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él, tendré que agotarlo._ \- Pensó el ojiazul mientras esquivaba los shurikens. – ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Una veintena de clones aparecieron alrededor del Jounnin y uno por uno fueron a entablar combate con él; mientras Kakashi acababa uno por uno a los clones, dos de los restantes comenzaron a formar un rasengan. El peliplata notó como se acercaban rápidamente los dos clones con rasengan en mano y se preparó para desviarlos. Un instante antes que los clones llegaran, Kakashi fue inmovilizado por dos brazos que salieron de la tierra y aprisionaron sus piernas.

-¡¿Qué!? –Exclamó Kakashi preocupado mirando los dos brazos que lo sujetaban.

 _No me queda otra que usarlo…_ -Pensó mientras miraba que el rasengan casi lo golpeaba.

El Sharingan de Kakashi comenzó a deformarse. Las tres aspas se fundieron para formar una especie de vórtice de tres brazos.

-¡Kamui!

Un vórtice apareció justo delante del Jounnin y absorvió a los dos clones junto con el rasengan. Un momento después, otro vórtice apareció enfrente de la pared del estadio, mostrando a los dos clones chocando el rasengan contra ella. En Kakashi se mostraban signos de agotamiento, sudaba y respiraba fuertemente, nunca pensó que tendría que usar el Kamui en un combate como este.

-Kakashi… No puede ser que tu… -Maito Gai estaba impresionado por lo que había visto.

-Gai, ¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Kurenai también impesionada.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro enfrentamiento con Itachi? Kakashi quedó atrapado en uno de sus genjutsus, el Tsukuyomi. Esa técnica pertenece al Mangekyou Sharingan, un nivel superior del kekkei genkai. Nunca pensé que Kakashi pudiera obtenerlo, pero aun más me intriga cuando lo consiguió. Tengo entendido que cada Mangekyou Sharingan varía según el usuario, en el caso de Kakashi, parece ser que puede manipular el tiempo y espacio, aunque con muchas limitaciones. –Finalizó el vestido de verde mientras miraba a su compañero agotado.-

-En verdad tu compañero es impresionante. -Expresó la ojirroja.

- _Bien, está agotado por utilizar el Kamui, tengo que forzarlo a que lo utilice de vuelta, y ya sé como…_ -Pensó el ojiazul mientras con un Suishin se paraba en el borde de las gradas.

Allí mismo juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos, manteniéndose en silencio. Poco a poco se formaron sombras anaranjadas alrededor de sus ojos.

Al terminar su transición al Modo Sabio, se dejo caer hacia la arena, provocando un cráter sobre el suelo de esta al caer.

-¡Senjutsu: Sennin Modo!.-Pronunció mientras abría los ojos.

Anko observó la transformación del joven y recordó la explicación que le había dado Naruto sobre el Senjutsu.

Kurenai, Gai y Shikamaru miraban asombrados al rubio, preguntándose que tipo de jutsu había hecho. La pelinegra, al ver a Anko poco impresionada por aquella transformación le dijo:

-No pareces impresionada Anko, ¿Ya habías visto algo como esto?

-No, ver no, pero si oí hablar de él. Eso que están viendo en Naruto se llama Modo Sabio, es el resultado de la acumulación chakra Senjutsu, multiplica la fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y la potencia de los jutsus, también otorga grandes capacidades sensoriales. ¿Alguna vez escucharon a Naruto referirse a Jiraiya como "Ero-Sennin"? Bueno, de ahí le viene el apodo. De seguro que se pueden lograr otras cosas con el Modo Sabio, pero eso ya es algo que está fuera de mis conocimientos.

-Vaya… Y… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Eh-eemm… Es que… Tan sólo me lo dijo Naruto.-Respondió nerviosa.

- _Hmm… ¿Acaso ellos ya se habían encontrado antes?_ -Pensó la ojirroja mientras dejaba de lado la conversación para volver su mirada hacia la arena.

Los dos contrincantes se encontraban a varios metros de distancia. Kakashi todavía seguía jadeando por haber usado su Mangekyou Shanringan.

-Necesito acercarlo más si quiero atraparlo.¬ –Pensó Naruto mientras formaba sellos. – ¡Futon: Sora no Yuin! (Vacío atrayente).

Kakashi comenzó a ser jalado hacia el rubio con una fuerza increíble. En un principio trató de contrarrestar el jutsu clavando un kunai en el piso, pero la fuerza era demasiada, la tierra comenzó a desquebrajarse y el peliplata siguió rumbo hacia el ojiazul.

Cuando se encontraron a una distancia cercana, Naruto agarró a su exsensei del brazo y realizó unos sellos a una mano exclamando:

-¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Invocación invertida).

De repente, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo dejando al rubio solo en el campo de batalla…

Kakashi trató de levantarse para observar el lugar en que estaba. Al posar las manos sobre el piso, sintió algo viscoso y baboso. Cuando se incorporó una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo invadió al Jounnin.

- _Estoy… En el estómago de un sapo, esto no se ve bien, necesito salir de aquí._ –Pensó el Jounnin apresuradamente.

En ese momento, las paredes estomacales comenzaron a cerrarse, dejando cada vez menos lugar al peliplata.

En el estadio, ninguno de los observadores entendía que había pasado, excepto la Hokage:

- _Así que utilizó una invocación invertida para llevar a Kakashi al estómago de un sapo del Monte Myobokuzan. Seguro lo aprendió de Jiraiya. Está forzando a Kakashi a utilizar su Kamui para agotarlo… Bien jugado._ –Pensaba seria desde el palco.

-No tengo opción, tendré que usarlo de vuelta… -Pensó el aprisionado mientras se formaba un vórtice en el ojo donde tenía el sharingan. -¡Kamui!

Naruto estaba parado tranquilamente a la espera de su sensei, sabía perfectamente que saldría de aquel lugar.

Un vórtice comenzó a formarse en el centro de la arena, y pocos segundos después, Kakashi salió de él, agotado, jadeando, casi cayéndose del cansancio.

-¿Le gusto el lugar, Kakashi-sensei? –Preguntó irónciamente el ojiazul.

-Mmm… Hay mejores –Respondió de la misma manera.

Al terminar de hablar, Naruto salió al encuentro de su sensei para entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Kakashi se puso en posición de combate y de un salto interceptó al ojiazul.

Naruto lanzó una patada al torso del peliplata, Kakashi logró esquivarla saltando hacia arriba, pero el rubio lo agarró de una de sus piernas y lo jaló hacia el suelo. Antes de estrellarse contra el piso, Kakashi giró sobre su propio eje para safarse del agarre de Naruto y dando una vuelta en el aire cayó de espaldas a él.

-Te tengo, Futon: Sora no Yuin. –Pronunció el rubio.

Kakashi trató de escapar dando un salto, pero fue atraído de espaldas hacia su exalumno. Cuando el peliplata se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de él, Naruto estiró su brazo para detenerlo con la palma de su mano. Kakashi aprovechó la situación para salir del alcance del rubio rápidamente, dejando a ambos frente a frente a unos metros de distancia.

-Es mejor que terminemos esto ahora. –Pensó mientras posicionó sus manos acumulando chakra. A medida que pasaban los segundos, la concentración de chakra en la mano empezaba a emitir rayos. -¡Raikiri!

Naruto había entendido el mensaje de Kakashi y comenzó a formar un rasengan.

Cuando los dos shinobis tuvieron listos sus jutsus, se lanzaron cual el inicio de la batalla el uno hacia el otro.

-¡Raikiri!.-Exclamó el peliplata mientras estiraba su brazo para impactar el jutsu.

-¡Rasengan!.- Gritó el rubio mientras hacía lo propio.

Pero las cosas no sucedieron como lo esperado para Kakashi.

Un instante antes de colisionar, el rubio desapareció de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El rubio reapareció detrás del Jonnin y lo atacó con su rasengan. El peliplata salió volando a gran velocidad por el golpe y se estrelló en la pared de la arena, dejando un cráter en ella.

En un estado deplorable, Kakashi se puso de pie, asombrado.

-Naruto, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Ya lo conoces Kakashi. ¿No te hacer recordar a tu sensei?

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron del asombro, no lo podía creer.

-E-el… Hi-hirai-shin no jutsu…

-Si, así es.

-¿Pero cuándo es que…? –Kakashi se sacó el chaleco Jounnin que llevaba puesto y miró la parte de la espalda. En efecto, y como esperaba, había un sello incripto en el chaleco.

-Ahora entiendo por qué me detuvo con la palma de su mano al atraerme con ese jutsu… En ese momento me implantó el sello en el chaleco… -Pensó el peliplata mientras se caía al suelo desmayado.

-¡Gai! ¡Shikamaru!¡Lleven a Kakashi al hostipal, rápido!-Gritó la Hokage mientras bajaba a la arena con Kurenai y Anko, a lo que los dos shinobis obedecieron ciegamente, llevándose a Kakashi.

-Nunca pensé que podrías usarlo. –Dijo la Godaime mientras se acercaba al ojiazul.

-Lo aprendí con Jiraiya-sensei en los últimos días. –Respondió.

-Esperen, ¿Qué fue ese jutsu? –Dijo Kurenai no entendiendo la situación.

-Bueno veras… -Naruto no quería hablar sobre el jutsu y su ascendencia, cosa que Tsunade notó.

-Yo te lo explicaré Kurenai, ven conmigo a mi oficina y te explicaré. ¿Tu no vienes Anko?-Comentó la Sannin.

-Ehh… No, mejor cuéntamelo después, tengo cosas que hacer.-Respondió la pelimorada.

-Como quieras. En cuanto a ti Naruto, quiero que mañana vengas a mi despacho al mediodía, tenemos cosas que hablar. Y por cierto, felicidades, como Hokage te declaro un ninja de nivel Jounnin. –Dijo la Hokage mientras se retiraba junto a Kurenai.

Naruto y Anko quedaron solos en el estadio, y esta tomando la iniciativa entabló conversación:

-¿Te parece si vamos a Sekido?-Preguntó tímidamente.-

-Suena bien. –Le respondió el ojiazul con una tierna sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

Los dos shinobis salieron del estadio. Desde allí comenzaron a caminar lentamente por las calles de Konoha, en dirección a aquel bar en el que habían tenido una larga conversación días antes.

 _Mientras caminaban, Anko volteó su cabeza y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Naruto. Ella se sentía a gusto con él. Regresó su cabeza hacia el frente, esperando llegar al local y pasar un buen rato con el nuevo Jounnin de Konoha…_


End file.
